


【900G】Addiction【RK900×盖文】【NC-17】

by CONNORISGREAY (joylee0117)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy Sex, M/M, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joylee0117/pseuds/CONNORISGREAY
Summary: 妳看嘛





	1. Chapter 1

#Warning#

*NC-17【目前無詳細性行為描寫】

*私設極多，Gavin背景捏造

*有Hank/Connor互動，斜線無意義

*可能的雷點：MOB×Gavin（目前無詳細描寫），性幻想，性癮，反向作用，恐同多深柜理論

*預計是中篇，更新不定

*借用了群裡太太的腦洞，非常感謝！寫成這樣非常抱歉

 

* * *

 

我想殺了他。

_**他插入了身體。** _

我想殺了他。

_**他開始抽插。** _

我想殺了他我想殺了他我想殺了他。

**_不知疲憊的仿生人不斷地刺激著前列腺，一次，一次，又一次。_ **

我想殺了他。

**_一次又一次地達到高潮，直到再也射不出來。_ **

我想殺了他。

**_我想殺了他_ _?_ **

**_我想殺了他。_ **

 

* * *

做過頭了。

他頭痛欲裂地從床上醒來，然後瞬間從像是要散架的腰意識到這一點。单人套房里只剩下鬧鐘尖銳的響聲，他烦躁地把闹钟按掉并确认了时间，頓時單人套房內陷入一片寂靜，他抱緊了被子。

7點03分。他再次確認，意识到自己还有时间。30分钟，他告诉自己，最多30分钟，然后将手放上了阴茎。

他粗暴地撸动着，不久前还过度勃起的阴茎传来抗议的疼痛。15分钟过去了，阴茎依旧没有一点反应地趴着，只有马眼稍微渗出了些许透明的液体。“操。”他骂出声，拉開床頭櫃時發出了巨大的響聲。他將大于常人的仿生阴茎轻易地插入了刚被使用的后穴，他握住，前后抽插着，很快地找到了甬道中可以带来快感的点，触碰到腺体的感觉让他酸痛的大腿肌肉瞬间收缩，他将震动开到了最大，抵住前列腺，按摩棒开始嗡嗡作响。

神经讯号通过剧烈的震动传到传到大脑，

_不够，不够，不够。_

他将按摩棒抽出，更用力地顶向了前列腺。

仿真阴茎强硬地刺激着前列腺，他能感觉到肌肉开始收紧。他闭上了眼睛：

_一个，不，两个仿生人用他们粗长的阴茎轮流捅向那个点。_

_他们可以不知疲倦地这么幹上多久都可以。_

_他的求饶不会有用，他们会继续，直到服务时间结束。_

他的肌肉开始痉挛，脚趾收紧，后穴夾緊了依舊在震動的仿真陰莖，收縮的肌肉讓劇烈的肌肉酸痛再次襲來，陰莖依舊軟趴趴地，只是略微吐出一點透明的液體，他盯著天花板，失焦的双眼让眼前的景象开始模糊。

_不够，不够，不够。_

7点32分，他將按摩棒抽出仍在地上，撑起酸软的双腿，头脑的眩晕让他踉跄了一下，他扶了下墙稳住摇晃的身体，走向了浴室，是時候該出門了。

去警局的路只有十分鐘的車程，在冰敷噴霧的幫助下他的肌肉酸痛被略微緩解到不至於被人看出端倪的程度。紅燈阻止了他，指揮交通的仿生人交警——TR400，他看過這個型號的這張臉——身材高大，性能優越，強壯有力。他的后穴收縮了一下， _可以幹上_ _——_

“叭——叭——”窗外傳來了汽車的鳴笛和咒罵聲。他透過后照鏡看到有著仿生人標記的汽車，不遠處的交警用手勢指示他向前移動，他搖下窗戶，比了個中指：“塑料垃圾，趕著投胎啊！”然後踩下油門，在經過交警時咒罵了一句：“Plastic Nigger.”在對方聽到前絕塵而去。

他踩著點進入了警局，滿意地看到在他身後進入的老醉鬼和塑料小狗通過自動門時發出了代表遲到的紅光。

Connor盯著身邊的Hank，老警察撓撓頭大聲地說：“操！好我錯了行嗎？別用你那雙狗狗眼看著我！“

“Lieutenant，我的眼睛是最高級的光學組件，而狗的眼睛只能看到短波長的可見光。“他們說著話，可以看到Hank翻了個白眼，向辦公桌走去。

“老醉鬼和他的塑料屁股。”Gavin從茶水間走出來，靠在墻邊露出譏諷的笑容：“昨天晚上幹這個硅膠娃娃幹過頭了？言聽計從的小機器狗操起來感覺不錯吧？”他停了一會兒，假裝露出一個恍然大悟的表情：“還是說你的老屁股被打樁機折磨得下不了——”他的話在下一瞬間被後背撞上墻壁的的鈍痛阻止，衝擊下愈加劇烈的酸痛感讓他幾乎痛呼出聲，他咬住了嘴唇裡面。“你他媽的再多說一個字”Hank停頓了下：“你就等著因為侮辱仿生人被降職吧。”

_高大，強壯的身軀把他按在墻上貫穿，他無法移動，只能被迫接受。_

“惱羞成怒的老東西，不久前還說著討厭仿生人，看來被硅膠娃娃伺候的很滿意啊？”Gavin握住了Hank提住T恤的手，嘗試著將手指掰開。

“Detective Reed，恕我提醒您，根據仿生人權益擬定條例第35條第三項，”Connor出聲提醒，“對於仿生人有言語侮辱情事將被記錄并存檔，有73%的可能性會造成職務變動。”

**職務變動。**

_他的雙腳被提離地面，陰莖因為重力而進到更裡面。_

“操，他媽的美國政府。”他推開Hank，T恤被攥皺了起來，“死同性戀，操你的塑料屁股去吧。”他轉身回到自己的座位。

Hank顯然還想冲上去揍他，身邊的Connor和其他警員圍了上去：“別生氣，別生氣，他一直都是那個樣子不是嗎？”不少人在聽說了在CyberLife的壯舉後對他們格外刮目相看“那個臭脾氣，真不知道為什麼Captain Fowler還不把他趕走，也不知道他怎麼當上Detective的。“

“Detective Gavin在45歲以下的底特律警察局刑警中破案率為第一”Connor檢測到了來自人類的問題，調出數據回答道，“破案量為第三。”。周圍的人愣了一會兒發出善意的大笑：”哈哈哈他那麼說你你還幫他辯解啊！”“終於知道為什麼Lieutenant把你帶在身邊了。“

Connor顯得有點迷茫，額角閃著黃燈，就算已經覺醒，他依舊無法理解人類所有的行為模式，Hank拍了拍他的肩膀，於是他決定閉嘴，跟著Hank回到他們的座位。

該死的仿生人。Gavin能聽到他們的議論，該死的仿生人。他將雙份濃縮咖啡一口喝完，打開了最近發生的一起家暴案的案底，強迫自己集中精神開始瀏覽，他手上握著一個冰袋，溫度傳感器被過度地刺激著，手掌傳來的疼痛讓他的腦袋清醒了一些。

“Detective Reed, in my office.”正當Gavin覺得自己終於進入狀態時，Fowler不滿的聲音打斷了他：“操。“他把冰袋放進了抽屜，走向了局長的辦公室。

“Detective Reed.”Fowler揉了揉眉間，顯得有些困擾，“你需要一個新的搭檔，Chris因為之前仿生人起義時的事需要心理輔導和休息。”

Gavin聳了聳肩：“無所謂，脆弱的小警察有時候是需要媽媽的懷抱，只要你別給我安排個塑料小狗。”

“實際上，”Fowler又揉了揉眉頭，“局裡認為給你安排仿生人搭檔會增加破案效率，正好CyberLife之前研發的RK900原型機……

“操你媽Fowler，我拒絕！“Gavin重重地拍了桌面，打斷了對方，”你不如殺了我！“

Fowler繼續說道，無視了他的抗議：“才剛剛啟用，沒有用武之地，局裡認為這太浪費了，我決定派給你“

“你他媽的不如派給Hank那個荒渡人生的老混蛋，他看起來挺喜歡那些塑料玩意兒的。“Gavin指向在和Connor討論案情的Hank，”他應該很喜歡被兩隻塑料小狗圍著汪汪叫！”

“夠了！”Fowler站了起來，“RK900，進來！”

Gavin聽見了開門聲。和Connor極為相似的仿生人走了進來。他比作為前身的RK800更高，冰藍色的仿生虹膜讓他顯得更加冷酷兇狠。

“我每天可以用一整天的時間來處理對你的投訴！更何況這個警局沒有人願意和你搭檔，沒有！我警告你，這次你不然就接受，”Fowler指向窗外，“不然就給我降職！”

降職。

他沒有再說話，Fowler歎了口氣對RK900說：“你們從今天開始就是搭檔了，會繼續負責刑事案件調查。“

RK900轉向Gavin，因為身高優勢有點低頭：“您好，我是RK900型警用仿生人，為RK800型康納的升級版，從今天開始將成為您的搭檔，請多指教。”他伸出了手。

_最先進的仿生人把他按在辦公室的桌子上，粗暴地扒下他的褲子，插入他的后穴。乳頭在辦公桌上不斷地磨擦著寫著案件詳情的文件。_

Gavin將RK900的手揮開：“滾你媽的，小玩偶。”他衝仿生人吐了口口水，走出辦公室。


	2. Worst Day

#本章Warning#

*NC-17【目前無詳細性行為描寫】

*私設極多，Gavin背景捏造

*可能的雷點：MOB×Gavin（目前無真實描寫），性幻想，性癮，反向作用，恐同多深柜理論，輪姦（偽）

以上是否已閱讀？

△是

○否

 

他回到了自己的位置，想要拿出冰袋，重新回歸工作，然後發現警局過於先進的恆溫系統已經讓巴掌大的冰袋融化得所剩無幾，冰袋融化形成的水弄濕了他的車鑰匙和幾份文件， _糟透了_ ，他把幾份文件和鑰匙從抽屜裡撈出來，攤在桌上，弄得手上濕噠噠的。

_「就像是——」_

陰影遮住了光線，他抬起頭。

 “Detective Reed”RK900站在他身邊，居高臨下地看著他。“是否有我能坐的座位？”

_「他被迫在桌子底下吮吸著陰莖，不敢發出一點聲音，粗大的棒狀物頂到喉嚨，讓他乾嘔，仿生人的藍色雙眼看著他，威脅他吞得更深。」_

“一個塑料娃娃，想有一個座位！”他誇張地說出口，“你是想跳上床和主人一起睡覺的小狗嗎，嗯？”他向Hank的方向抬了抬頭：“不如去找讓小狗上床睡覺的老醉鬼和你的，哥哥？而不是他媽的來騷擾我！”

“仿生人間不存在親屬關係，RK800是我的前置機型。”他沒有移動，依然站在原地，額角的LED燈閃著柔和的藍色“我的核心程序中‘協助Detective Reed’佔據最高優先級。而‘與Lieutenant Anderson一起辦公’的指令與最高指令衝突，無法執行。如果您不回答，我將保持這個姿勢與位置進行辦公。”

**_最高優先級。_ ** ****

“……Chris原來的位置在對面”他突然安靜下來，手裡攥著幾節訂書釘，“別他媽的像個電線桿一樣杵在我旁邊。”

“指令接收。”RK900向他點頭，坐在了對面。Gavin知道仿生人可以直接在大腦中做搜索，可對方還是打開了電腦，像是真的在瀏覽而不是導入數據似的滑動著屏幕。

**_像人類一樣。_ **

他強迫自己將目光從RK900的臉上移開，又握了握攥著的拳頭，繼續看起了案底。他總算是在沒人打擾的情況下集中了精神，至少那個冰凍塑料人沒有像Hank那隻小狗一樣吵吵鬧鬧，單從這點來講RK900的確升級了不少，他得以在平靜中等到了下班時間。

“Detective Reed，下班時間到了，之後——”

Gavin快步離開，沒有聽到RK900的後序話語。仿生人的LED燈依然保持平靜的藍色，看著對方消失在視野里，轉身走向Fowler的辦公室。

Gavin靠近了車，拉了門把——紋絲不動。他不敢置信地又用力拉了一下，車子發出警告的聲音：“請將鑰匙靠近車門，多次匹配失敗將啟動警報系統。”他想起泡在水中的車鑰匙。

_糟透了。_

他將鑰匙拿出來，本應該亮著的觸屏顯示著看不懂的亂碼，他將鑰匙砸在地上。

現在他要選擇在下班高峰時間等計程車到天荒地老，或者——

他看向了公交站牌。在這個私家車極其便宜又沒有技術門檻的情況下，很少人會選擇大眾交通工具，這意味著他只需要在沒什麼人的公車上待上十分鐘，他走向了不遠處的公交站牌。

迎面駛來的公車上看上去空無一人，這讓他被倒霉的一天所影響的躁動心情稍稍平復，他踏上了公車的台階，找到了位置。

“快！快點，車要開了！”他聽到車門口傳來叫聲。

_**糟透了。** _

一大群人在他後面上了車，他能聞到夾雜在沐浴乳味道中的些許汗味。

**_糟透了。_ ** ****

關閉的車門將他與危機囚禁在了一起。穿著底特律棒球隊運動服的隊員們沒有選擇坐下，而是站在中央的空檔處。他們像是剛比完賽，彎腰喘著氣，慶幸自己趕上了公車。Gavin不看棒球，但是仍然認出了在那之中風頭正熱的X67型仿生人，特別設計過的大塊仿真肌肉讓他能在瞬間投出高速的球。

_「他們圍著他，把一根陰莖插入他的嘴中，像是使用工具一般扶著他的臉暴力頂撞。他的喉嚨反射性地收縮想將異物推出，卻毫無作用。」_

運動員們打鬧著，一個人撞到了他的手臂：“抱歉！”

_「有兩根陰莖同時插入他的后穴，同時、或者一前一後地抽插。他的后穴被撐得不可思議的大，像個蕩婦。」_

他閉上眼睛，吞了口口水。

_「他的手上還握著兩根陰莖，_ _擼_ _動著，旁邊有很多人等著他，他們會輪流操他，公車的顛簸會讓他們進的更深。他身上都是精液，后穴被撐得合不上，不斷從裡面流出乳白色的液體。」_

他將手伸向陰莖。

“Grand River and  Greenway 站，到了。”

突然驚醒似的，他將手抽走，站在他旁邊的棒球運動員對他的大動作顯得有點詫異。“看屁啊，Fat ass.”他逃也似的下了公車。

 _ **等不了了** 。_他拿出手機播出電話， _ **現在就得** ，_他在電子合成音響起后按了一連串的號碼。

“仿生人，可清除。”他小聲念出自己的需求。

“正在為您查詢，請稍後……”手機中傳出幾十年前的舒緩輕音樂，Gavin加快了腳步。

“沒有符合條件的對象。再次搜索請按1”他握緊了手機。

“沒有符合條件的對象。再次搜索請按1”電梯數字的上升顯得格外緩慢。

“沒有符合條件的對象。再次搜索請按1”進行掌紋驗證的手開始輕顫。

他進入家門，不停地按著按鍵。劣質的呼叫中心系統一次又一次地發出電子合成的冰冷機械音，他能感覺到手的顫抖在越來越劇烈。

“操，操操操！”他把手機摔了出去，砸到杯子後發出了破碎的巨響“他媽的解放，他媽的自由，他媽的仿生人。”他能感覺到自己渾身發冷，頭腦眩暈。他將褲子解開，胡亂地揉搓幾下，然後撿起了早上掉在地上的仿真陰莖。

經過一整天的恢復，括約肌恢復到了相對正常的程度，過於粗大的棒狀物在入口處摩擦，變得乾澀的后穴阻止著異物的入侵，傳來抗議的疼痛。

但這并沒有阻止他的行為，不如說反而是一種鼓勵——他需要強烈的刺激。按摩棒強硬地撐開生來作用並非性交的甬道，他一吋一吋地被打開，擴張不足的后穴只差一點就可能造成真正的撕裂。他在痛感的刺激下他發出一身呻吟，另一隻手前後擼動著陰莖。

**_不_ _夠_ _，不_ _夠，_ _不_ _夠。_ **

反復的抽插與擼動並沒有給他帶來想要的效果，空虛慢慢侵蝕了他的身心，他咬住了口腔內部。

**_他會出去隨便找個人上他，所有人都會知道然後，一切毀於一旦。_ **

他更用力地將按摩棒塞入深處，自虐似的將其推進可承受的極限， _不夠_ 。他能感覺到自己在不由自主地踡縮，呼吸在沒有快感的情況下開始加快， _沒用_ 。他抬起頭，在不大的套房環顧著尋找。

_外套，_ _T_ _恤，水壺，咖啡，皮鞋， **繩索。**_

他的目光停了下來。 _ **繩索。**_

**_窒息性高潮。_ ** ****

他像是看到了希望的曙光，爬下床，貪婪般地將其繞在脖子上。按摩棒依舊在后穴里劇烈地震動，他將繩索交錯，雙手拿住兩頭，開始向兩端——

“叮咚。”Gavin停了一下。繼續拉扯，粗糙的材料摩擦著脖子留下紅痕。大腦漸漸開始缺氧，后穴的震動在這時終於給他帶來了快感，陰莖同時微微抬頭，他拉緊了繩索。

“叮咚叮咚”電鈴不斷地響起，他終究鬆開了雙手停了下來，微張著嘴呼吸著空氣，直愣愣地看向門口。

“叮咚叮咚叮咚”像是終於回過神來了，他的眼神恢復了一絲清明。

“最·好·他·媽·的·有·急·事。”他咬牙將按摩棒抽出來扔了出去，繩子沒有了支撐從肩膀滑落到地上：“如果是什麼混蛋小廣告我不介意送你去見該死的上帝。”他胡亂地套上了衣服，雙眼泛紅地快步走向門口，粗暴地打開大門。

RK900出現在面前：“Captain Fowler要求我和您住在一起 。”他面無表情，冷色系的雙眼掃過Gavin全身：“目前我檢測到您有急迫的性需求，是否需要協助？”

 


	3. Never gonna tell anyone

Gavin很難形容自己開門一瞬間的感覺。

慾望？驚慌？恐懼？羞恥？掩飾？

各種各樣的情緒環繞交雜在一起的漩渦吞噬著他的理智，腦中空白一片。他愣在門口，聽見RK900說出了那句話。“你敢說出去，”他聽到自己勉強維持著最後一絲理智的聲音在顫動，“就死定了！”他只來得及說出這句話，然後徹底被慾望的黑洞捲了進去。

他將雙手勾上了仿生人的脖子。他至今無法明白為什麼擁有皮膚質感的雙手托住了他的後頸，他們的嘴唇撞在了一起。接吻對他來講並不尋常，仿生人的舌頭靈巧地舔著他的唇瓣，撬開了他的牙齒。 與廉價的性愛仿生人不同，Gavin能感覺到那據說極為昂貴的生物組件在自己嘴中肆虐，絲毫沒有過去曾經體驗到的公式化與愚笨。

**像人類一樣。** ****

他打了個激靈，理智回來一點：“bu……“可一時的冷靜對於仿生人的狂攻來講過於微弱，短暫的空檔後他再次被拽入情慾之中。氧氣在快速地消耗著，他能感覺到酥麻感席捲了全身，他想推開對方獲取呼吸的權利，卻沉浸在別樣的快感中被動地接受。

他們慢慢接近了床鋪，RK900終於在他快達到極限時放開了他。缺氧讓他臉色發紅， 灰綠色的眼睛顯得有些濕潤。

仿生人托住了他的腰：“請放輕鬆。“無法處理更多信息的大腦下意識地聽從了對方的要求。RK900將右膝頂在對方腿間，跪在床上的同時將Gavin放在了床上并翻了個身。他的雙手離開，開始褪去Gavin胡亂套上的鬆垮T恤與運動褲。

RK900清楚地知道警探曾經的光榮事跡，可升職後大量的文書工作顯然還是在本身精壯的肉體上掛上了痕跡。他貼著被勒出紅痕的軟肉由內褲的邊緣將手伸了進去，手指的探測器傳達出后穴已經準備好的信息。

他將最後一層衣物褪下，從褲子中掏出了遠大於普通人類的生物組件，分泌出潤滑液的龜頭頂在了穴口。

“啊……“他發出一聲滿足的歎息。最新型仿生人的陰莖進入了他，那根東西比過去他曾見到過的任何都要逼真，溫度，大小，甚至連上面的青筋都清晰地完整地傳遞給了傳感器，一步步深入著已經被按摩棒開拓得濕軟的甬道。

但是這還不夠，仿生陰莖比按摩棒還要大上一圈，括約肌艱難地延展著嘗試吞下龐然大物。前列腺得以持續性地處於被輕微擠壓的狀態，酥麻感帶來了更深的渴望。

_「不夠，不夠。」_

“操你的……“他的嗓音中帶著不耐的沙啞：“快點，操進來。”

“指令接收。"

他在聽到聲音的下一秒被頂入最深處，像是內臟移位的詭異痛感將跪姿的雙腿撞倒在床上。Gavin的舌頭在令人窒息的快感下不由自主地微微吐出，半張著嘴貪婪地呼吸著空氣。RK900为了更好的施力將雙手按在了背上，他被固定在原地无法逃离。聽從指令的仿生人沒有給他丝毫休息的時間持續頂撞著直腸的頂端，無法進入的狹小入口在異物的推拒下不斷地被撞離原位。

快感在帶有痛感的深度操弄下一步步堆积，勃起的陰莖流出一些透明的液體沾濕了床單。床單被雙手緊緊攥著皺了起來，RK900在感受到后穴開始規律性痙攣的同時全根抽出，再精準地朝著敏感處的方向全根沒入。

瞬間的強烈刺激讓他射了出來，他的腳趾無法控制地收緊，眼球自然地上翻，仿佛被卡住聲帶的嘴只能發出無聲的氣音。

仿生人沒有停下來，射出液體的陰莖依然對著前列腺輕輕地摩擦。

水流射在敏感處與進一步的刺激讓Gavin直接癱軟在床上。房間中的一切在此刻顯得有些不真實，所有發生過的事情在快感的衝擊下煙消雲散。他喘著氣，頭腦空白地享受著高潮的餘韻。經過一次的發洩，性的渴望被壓下些許，稍微挽回一些微不足道的理智，卻在下一秒被陰莖抽出的摩擦感再次消滅。

_「不夠。」_

他轉身攔過拔出後開始直起身子的仿生人：“操，你什麼毛病，继续。“

RK900看著他剛射完精軟趴趴的陰莖，LED燈轉為黃色：“您的陰……”

“閉嘴，操我，仿生人就別跟個婆婆媽媽的人類似的。”Gavin打斷了仿生人，“ **協助** ，你他媽說的。“

他的眼睛快速地眨了幾下， _目標狀態：尚可。_

系統得出的結論讓仿生人沒有繼續拒絕對方，從正面將不存在不應期的陰莖抵上不斷張合的后穴插了進去。

Gavin在粗大擦過前列腺時發出一聲軟膩的呻吟，他甚至不知道自己可以發出這樣的 聲音。他面前的並不是性愛用仿生人，但不得不承認最新型號的真的很他媽厲害。

他的后穴包裹著RK900的陰莖，和剛插入時的反應完全不同地熱情迎接著異物的侵入。陰莖巧妙地在前列腺旁小幅度地摩擦著，然後在下一秒全根沒入。再次被填滿的滿足感在喉咙中引发了一阵嗚咽。

RK900將他抱起來，陰莖在重力的影響下進地更深，下身不斷地將他頂起，他不由自主地咬上了對方的肩膀。仿生人的皮膚在瞬間退回白色又恢復了原樣，RK900沒有被阻止，而是更靠近了一點。

濕滑的舌頭滑過耳邊，他輕顫了一下。

**像人類一樣。** ****

“哈啊，你，你他媽的，敢說出去“他的語調突然發生了改變，幾乎是哭喊出聲，極致的快感讓眼淚不由自主地掛在眼眶，”你就死嗚，死定了。“

“協助你是我的最高指令。“他聽見仿生人的聲調依舊平靜，餘光可以看見額角的LED燈依舊是柔和的藍色。覆蓋著仿生皮膚的雙手改而掐著腰部，精瘦的臀部大開大合移动，陰莖不斷碾過前列腺頂撞著后穴，Gavin的眼前一次又一次地失焦，疲軟的陰莖沒有再吐出任何東西，而后穴開始劇烈地收縮。“我永遠不會說出去的。”冰藍色的眼睛映出他的倒影，Gavin的肌肉縮緊，四肢夾緊了對方，眼前開始模糊。

**我永遠不會說出去的。** ****

他失去了意識。

 


End file.
